into the lion's den, with a knife
by gsb
Summary: Yui receives a message from a friend she thought was dead, she wants to protect her friend and help her begin a new life. But protecting her friend will be difficult in a house of maniacs. Luckily Yui's friend has a few survival tricks up her sleeve. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Yui felt slightly nervous as she walked down the hall towards her school's front office, she had been told by her teacher that she was needed. The whole class watched as she had walked out, snickering about how she is in trouble, Ayato the most. She searched her mind for anything she could have done which might of got her in trouble, "maybe I have to bail out one of the brothers for something" she thought. However when she arrived at the desk she was simply handed a letter that had arrived to her, the letter was in a dark grey envelope with _Yui Komori_ written on the front in gold ink. Yui's heart stopped for a moment. "No, it can't be, this has to be a trick" she thought to herself, she tried to convince herself that it could not be her, she's dead, buried, her grave a small walk from the church that used to be Yui's home. Yui left the office, her hands shaking while holding the envelope which looked so similar to the ones she would receive as a little girl and the ones she would send back out. The way her best friend and she would send their secret notes.

Yui went and sat in an empty classroom, took a breath, and read.

 _Muu,_

 _I imagine this would be coming as quite a surprise, and I realise I have a lot to explain, and I am so sorry for keeping you in the dark for so long. I will explain. I will keep this short and sweet, I went to see you at the church. Yui your father told me you were dead! He took me too your grave. While we were talking in his study he went to get some drinks and I found some files registering you to this school. I am not sure if you will ever get this, I am not sure if you are even actually alive. But I will be at the school I sent this too, probably three days after this letter arrives to find you._

 _p.s. I am going to need a place to stay,_

 _I hope to see you soon,_

 _Naomi_

Yui folded the letter and put it in her pocket, she did not know whether to run around smiling and sharing the news or be scared. Her dearest friend who she thought dead for years was actually alive, but if she brought Naomi into that house, how long would that be the case?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1-

 **Yui pov**

I barley slept that night, or the night after, and I could no concentrate during my classes. I was so distracted, constantly, everyone in the house noticed. I knew that once I saw Naomi's face I wouldn't be able to turn her away. She was my best friend. The church she was raised in was the sister church of my father's, we were as such growing up, sisters. We would sneak letters to each other, mine always in a white envelope with purple ink and hers grey with gold. I was the only person she ever trusted with her true secret. She hated growing up in the church, we all knew it too. She was restless and wanted to see what the world had to offer, the safety of the church was never enough for Naomi.

Three years ago, I was 15, and Naomi 14 when she left, what I thought, was the last secret letter I would ever receive from her. I knew that she would run away eventually, but I never wanted to believe it. She told me she was going to go to Greece, India, Australia, anywhere she could fill her days with adventure. The only time I ever felt scared in the church was when Naomi's father came over to ask me where she had gone. I really thought she was going to get to those amazing places so I never told him what she wrote me, the first and only time I rebelled against a church authority.

One month later they told me she died.

They told me that the devil got to her and punished her, they gave her an un-marked grave, and I visited every day until I left.

I woke up restless, she is going to arrive today, and I am still worried but I have figured out some ways to keep her safe, hopefully.

"Oi! Why are you so ditsy lately?!" Ayato said to me as I stared out the limo on the way to school.

"Nothing I'm just tired, bad dreams" I said with a smile trying to get Ayato off my back. I had no energy for the brothers today. After I became a vampire, they didn't attack me, well not in the same way, and I was in a position where I could stand up to them now. School was different after my transformation, as a human I wasn't even aware that I was the only human in the school. But today I didn't have the luxury to worry about such things.

A few hours later I went to the bathroom during mathematics to try and clear my head 'maybe she isn't even going to arrive today' I thought to myself. When I reached into my jacket pocket for the letter I froze, 'where is it?! Oh no please I hope it's in my bag!' I rushed back to class and started looking through my bag, it wasn't there.

The rest of the lesson was a blur, it ended and I had home study for the rest of the day, so I decided to wait out the front of the school and see if she showed up.

What if she doesn't even show up? What if this was all a trick?

 **Naomi's pov**

I parked my shit box of a car a little ways from the school, it was a shit box but it was one of my only possessions, and my most important. Driving gave me the biggest sense freedom have ever felt, every time I drove, I felt like the world was mine, and that is why my shit box is so important. Well that and most of the time it's the only thing I can call a home.

Today was important, I get to see my best friend after three years, after my life has changed, after I thought she was dead! I wore the clothes that I was most proud of, a short white jumpsuit with a strapless Queen Anne neckline, and a men's dark blue tartan button down shit undone over top. Blue and white go well with my light copper hair.

As I walk towards the school I am both excited and scared. Scared? Damn I've faced worse than his why am I scared? Oh. Because this could go totally wrong.

What if she isn't even there? What if this was all a trick?

But then I saw her, I smiled knowing that one of the only people I thought was truly good in this world was so close. I called out, "MUU!"

 **Yui's pov**

Oh no. this is not good on no no no no! I had no idea how much I had changed.

As I waited I couldn't see Naomi anywhere, I wondered if her hair was in the same pigtails she used to wear as a kid or if she still would use that dumb nickname for me. But I soon found out.

I hadn't been near a human since I transformed and now it became obvious to me that I was not one anymore. I smelt my friend before I saw her, I could smell her blood, and it was strange, spicy and sweet like a chai tea. But it was definitely blood and when I smelt it was as if I grew up knowing the scent. That was Naomi.

Is this what the brothers and other vampires have had to go through every time they meet a human? I am so internally confused. Although I know that it is her I can tell, I hope it isn't.

"MUU!"

It's her, same as ever. I have to ignore this, my friend is practically back from the dead and now I have to protect her.

I turned around and saw my friend, and shouted "MII!" I ran and so did she we hugged and cried and laughed. I hadn't been this truly happy in so long. I realised what I had to do now and broke the hug apart, "Mii you have to listen to me now we have to go, you can stay with me but we have to take care of some things first. You have to listen and do what I say ok?" I said looking into her grey coloured eyes, a dull colour usually but in this case so full of life.

"Ok, ok yea I trust you I'll do what I need too I haven't sleep in a bed in three moths you know? And Yui my god I am so happy to see you" Naomi said with a grin.

"Likewise" I replied with a huge smile of my own "now, please let's go".

 **Naomi's pov**

We walked together, made small talk, I told Yui how her father was, excluded some details which I will share later. As well as each other's health 'is she hiding something?' I thought, after about twenty minutes we reached Yui's house… Mansion?! "You live here?!" I said as I turned to her,

"It isn't nearly as great as you would think", she said with a slightly jaded giggle. Huh?

She rushed me through the door, I barley had enough time to admire the house before she got us into a bedroom, she has defiantly got fit she's fast as hell. "So? This is your bedroom? Whoa you don't think you outdid yourself on the pink? It suits you though ha-ha". I said once she let me catch my breath.

"It was like this when I moved in" Yui said while she was lighting scented candles, a lot of scented candles, the room started to smell sickly sweet. "Muu what the heck are you doing? What's going on?" I asked in confusion.

"It's important trust me, now. Tell me what happened to you! I don't know if you know this but two years and nine months ago I was told you died! Before I came here I visited your grave every day! Even though your father refused to have it engraved." Yui said with slight anger. I was in shock at that, "what do you mean I was taken to an unmarked grave and told it was yours! Your father said you died of an illness! Muu I ran away because I had to and I saw things met people! I also realised you can't get to Greece without a passport. But I am better now stronger I want to start a new life maybe even…" I paused knowing this was a big leap and could put my friend under a lot of pressure. "I think I even want to go back to school, I am smart I just want to graduate school and prove it!" I said shyly, "can you help me?"

*BANG*

 **Yui's pov**

"Can you help me?"

Of course I wanted to help her and I was about to tell her then, there was a loud bang, oh no. I hadn't realised that the school day would be over by now. We both heard a "WHAT IS THAT SMELL IT'S ANNOYING", Subaru.

"Has Bitch-chan been doing something naughty?" Latio,

"PANCAKE where are you?!" Ayato.

The bothers were home, "quick under here!" I told Naomi to hide under the bed, be quite and not come out unless she is one hundred percent sure it is me. Hopefully the candles would fool them until I can figure something out.

I went down stairs to face the music, silently praying as I went.

 **Authors note:**

 **Hey, this is my first fan fiction that I have had the lady-balls (ovaries?) to publish so any feedback would be really helpful. But don't use mean language, let's be real we can all be civil about this right? After this point a majority of the story will be told from my OC Naomi's point of view.**

 **Bye. x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2-

 **Naomi's pov**

What the hell Yui? I don't understand why she is acting so weird, who came in the house, housemates I guess but why does she have to hide me? Maybe she is worried they won't like me because I… anyway no time to think about that. What about these candles? I feel like that's a major fire hazard. Anyway I cannot hear anything and I am starting to get worried, I know she told me not to come out but she of all people should know my restless nature. Plus I have been hiding for nearly three minutes.

As soon as I stepped out of the pink mass which was Yui's apparent bedroom I had a horrid feeling in the bottom of my stomach and became instantly cold. Maybe this wasn't the best idea…

This house was mad scary, why is it so dark? I know it is night time but it is like these people think some bright décor could kill them. My mind went back to Yui, I have to go see what's going on. But where to go. I figured that the best place to look was around the entrance which is where the voices sounded like where they were coming from. To say I crept would be an understatement, I moved quickly and silently, I've always had a knack for that. I was trying everything I could to suppress my instincts, I just could risk it. I got to the ground floor and saw Yui standing in front of six guys, SIX! I moved to the side of the wall and hid behind a curtain to the side of the room so I could listen in. I heard Yui speak up, she seemed nervous.

"Well I didn't feel well and I had home study so I left early that's all, and um my room was not smelling the best so I lit a heap of candles."

I heard a calm monotone voice speak up, "I think it is time you stop lying, just because you are one of us now does not mean you can do as you wish in OUR house."

"Please Reiji, I did not do anyth-", Yui was interrupted by a loud laughter then another man spoke up, "please? Pancake I believe you would be interested to see what feel out of your pocket in the limo this morning." I heard Yui gasp, "so when did you receive this? We can guess by your compensation over the smell she's already here."

Next thing I knew I felt a streak of wetness appear on my ear, "my my what do we have here?" a sly toned voice whispered. Adrenaline kicked in and I jumped from the curtain onto the hard title floor, I looked up and saw five guys looking at me in different emotions, and a guy in a fedora moving from behind the curtain. "NAOMI! Why don't you ever listen?" Yui yelled at me. The man who had spoken before with the calm voice that Yui called Reiji turned to Yui and said "so care to explain?" why did he feel like it is ok to talk to someone like they are an insect? "Hey hey man sorry, don't blame Yui I kind of sprang all this on her. I'm Naomi, Yui's childhood friend truth is we both thought each other were dead! We just wanted to sort some history out I am sorry for barging in." The guy that decided it was ok to lick my ear suddenly was behind me with his arms around my shoulders "well you can stay in my room if you want." That sent shivers down my spine I looked over to Yui for help, I could feel my instincts kicking in, "Mii clam down you can control yourself ok," she said slowly, and it helped a bit. I shook the creep of and kept talking, "please, can I just stay here a bit? I used to be Yui's friend, we both grew up in churches then I ran away three years ago and we hadn't seen each other since. Please let me stay."

"I'll be back" a guy who had been lying on the couch with his headphones got out and left the room, "I have a phone call to make." The only person who paid him any attention was Yui, awkward much. Reiji turned to Yui and said, "Take her to your room until we have this sorted."

"But she smells so interesting like an exotic tea" creepymcfedora said then followed by a creepy kid giggling not That made me want to run for the hills! I looked around at these strange people, making quick eye contact with a guy with pink-white hair before he looked angry and turned away. "Muu, I think I'm going to leave, I'm fine sleeping in my car I just am honestly a bit creeped out, but her I'll com find you tomorr-" and then fedora-dickhead grabbed me and pulled me to him.

"Why don't you just stay?" that made me angry, I did not come here to deal with that type of bullshit. I looked him in the eyes and said in a calm yet as threatening as I could muster voice, "touch me without my permission one more time and I will castrate you will a rusty spoon friend." He just stared at me wide eyed, our eye contact was broken by the laughter of Yui and the guy who was so angry. I was about to make a run for it when the guy who went to make a phone call came back in. "You're not leaving, Reiji you might as well introduce us all." I got a dangerous vibe and decided to at least listen to the introductions, then that asshole who I found is called Latio delivered the punch line. "By the way, we are not human" he said with a smirk "not even your dear friend here." I was shocked, but I didn't let it show, what had they done to Yui? I know she was human when we were kids. I felt myself start to shake, no no no! I have to keep myself together! "Then what are you?" I turned to Yui and asked, she looked down and avoided my eyes, and "vampires" she whispered. I couldn't handle that, I got up and started to back away from the group I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on any more. Then that kid Kanato appeared next to me and yanked at my hair. The instincts kicked in.

I saw his face go from curiosity to confusion, as my hair turned to a grey mist and escaped from his hand. I backed away and my hair returned to normal. "What?!" Subaru. Then Yui yelled,

"NAOMI RUN!"

I ran towards the door but it was locked, Ayato appeared right in front of me and grabbed my wrist, this time I made my whole body mist and moved around him. That took so much energy out of me. I kept trying to run from these men but the more I misted the less conscious I became. I couldn't anymore, I had no idea who was carrying me but I passed out before I could find out.

I woke up groggy I hadn't misted that much in such a short amount of time before. Misting is just something I have always called it, this weird power I have. The only person who properly knows about it is Yui. Wait, YUI!

I shot up and looked around me, I was in a typical mansion bedroom, in a large bed, in some night gown, and surrounding the bed were the vampires. They had obviously been waiting for me to wake up. Yui was right next to me sitting the bed "you scared me, I thought you died you overworked yourself Mii."

"S-sorry"

Ayato was standing close to Yui looking down at me with a weird smile, like a predator that had its prey cornered. In fact most the guys had a similar expression, Reiji, more of curiosity however. "so answer me these two questions and we will not kill you straight away" I nodded and Reiji continued, "first describe to me the best you can your little magic show from earlier and secondly, tell us why you ran away from the church." I felt as if I was not in the position to refuse. But lord I was so sacred, I looked around at the group not shying away from making eye-contact and answered. "W-well I have been misting forever, it is kind of like a self-defence method, but if I do it too much I get tired. Apart from that I have complete control over it." I looked up at Reiji who nodded, so I continued, "as for running away, my father, the priest at the sister church of Yui's father's, told me I was a bad child because of how I did not like to do as I was told. So he told me he was sending me to go live with family friends who would 'sort me out.' So I ran away." Shu then spoke up,

"Well that settles it then, he told me it was her now we know", I was confused, what? Yui looked sad and again wouldn't make eye contact with me. "What's going on, what do you mean, please just let me leave?" I pleaded.

"I'm sorry we can't do that now knowing what we know" Reiji said,

"What do you mean?" I yelled,

"Well my little fox" Latio said as he leered over me, "you were supposed to be one of our sacrificial brides, just like Bitch-chan." I did not like the sound of that, was Yui a bride to one of these, these things? Was I supposed to be as well? I didn't know what else to do, how to feel, so I just cried. Yui made them all leave and stayed with me. "What's going to happen to me?" I asked between sobs, "I'm sorry, but that means that this is your home now, just please be obedient and you will be ok." She said as I closed my eyes.

I had no idea about what the future held for me in this house, but these boys were about to find out that I am not easily tamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3-

 **Naomi's pov-**

I woke up feeling disorientated, Yui had given me a sleeping pill and I had slept through the day, apparently I would have to get used to this type of schedule. Yui explained to me what a sacrificial bride is, how I am one how she is too… how there is no escape from it. She advised me to simply do as I was told or I would get hurt. I stopped listing after a while, my mind refused to accept what was happening, what I had walked into.

Fuck this. Fuck these things and their idea that they can control me. Yui may be my best friend but I won't just do what she says. I understand that last time not doing what she says go me in this position, but following her won't get me out of it. I am going to have to look out for myself as usual. I just need to get to my car then I will drive like hell. Yeah, I'll do that, simple, I will write to Yui once I am in a safe place but I can't let her know. What she is now, she is a part of this household, how can I trust her?

Yui finished her speech about how to be safe that I barley listened to, showed me where the adjacent bathroom was and left me so I could have a shower. I locked the door and prayed none of those men would be able to get in. I took off my clothes and took my hair out of its braids. When down it feel to my belly button, it was wavy and full of texture. It went from a light copper at the roots to a slightly darker shade at the tips, with blonde highlights scattered throughout. My hair was the first thing that made me think that I was adopted, my so called father's hair being jet black and his skin much more tanned than my slightly freckled face. I suspected Yui was in the same situation when we were kids but I never told her. When I stepped into the warm shower I felt how much my body ached from yesterday, I mentally scolded myself for misting that much so quickly. But the shower did make me feel so much better. The good thing about showers is that you can't tell the difference between the water and your tears. I stepped out to get a towel and looked at myself in the mirror. I was about the same height as Yui but we definitely didn't have the exact same body shape. My hips are wider and making my waist look smaller, and I doubt she had scars on her stomach and back like I did. Her father was always a lovely man, not like mine at all, just because he was a man of the cloth, it does not mean he was at all saintly. I dried off and put that night gown back on, I wondered where my clothes were but decided I'd ask Yui later.

When I stepped back into the bed room Yui was waiting for me, "hey so I thought we could do some baking like we used too, we aren't allowed to leave the house, plus there is a family dinner tonight. So how about it?" she asked with a smile.

"sure" I replied with slight hesitation, I felt so distant from Yui now. She picked up on my tone and gave me a worried looked which turned to a slight sadness then said "I'm sorry I have got you into this Mii"

"No, no don't worry about it, I chose to come here and now I have to deal with it" I said maybe a little too quickly. "Now let's go, I'm thinking brownie cheesecake!" We went off to the kitchen, on the walk there I admired the building I was in, I was still scared of it. But I could appreciate the attention to detail, despite the lack of colour. But whoa the kitchen was like a dream, it had the latest and greatest of everything. Yui and I had a good time baking though with a few hiccups. That asshole Latio being one of these showed up out of nowhere and acted similar to yesterday, I hated it. "Little fox do you mind if I help you?" he came up behind me and put his arms around me as I was mixing the batter, "has anyone ever told you that you are incredibly un-original?" I said without even turning to him. "Whoa whoa whoa foxy why do you insist on being like this? I'm going to need to teach you your place." He turned me around and gripped my shoulders hard "you can't expect me to be able to resist when a girl like you is walking around in her night gown" I really wish I had my suitcase, I misted a metre away from him making me slightly tired. "Latio please leave her this is the kitchen just leave us be" Yui pleaded.

"Fine but I will be back, can't wait to taste your baking little fox.. or you." Latio laughed as he strutted out of the kitchen. After that annoyance the cheesecake was in the oven, Yui and I were having fun just like we used too, it was like all our troubles had melted away. Until, "Oi PANCAKE GET OVER HERE, YOURS TRULY NEEDS YOU!" Yui sighed in slight annoyance, asked me if I would be ok for a bit then left. I was whipping up the raspberry cream when I heard a movement behind me. I was not going to let these men know I'm scared of them so I tried to stay calm. "You know, if you want to lick the bowel you can just ask, I might share" I said in a sing song voice. The response I received was a slight growl, so I'm guessing that's Subaru then, I thought. Next thing I knew he had grabbed me and turned me around, I stared into his angry eyes for what felt like hours, Subaru fascinated me. He seemed like an exotic rarity, his eyes captured me. "Stop looking at me like that, at all, I don't want you to look at me while I do this", I was confused for a second. That must have registered on my face because he took that opportunity. He bite into the place where my neck met my shoulder, my god that hurt, I felt like my skin was on fire. As he drank my blood it did hurt less, even nice, NO NO I can't, this is not nice this is not ok, why couldn't I mist?

Subaru finished and then rested his fore head on my shoulder, "I'm sorry" he whispered, I reached up and stroked his hair, he instantly looked up at me, wide eyed and then vanished.

 **Subaru's pov**

I hate her I hate her so much, I had to be the first to bite her I had to make her feel pain at MY hands. Honestly I just envied her, she was a carefree individual, she was definitely different from Yui, she tasted strange, spicy sweet with a strange light texture which felt like it was engulfing me. She had a happiness about her that was nearly strange, a confident aura, a light and free spirit. We were going to destroy that, take it all away because the church decided we should have her. I don't know why but I just want to hide her, not aid her in getting freedom like I did Yui. But hide her, hide her away from my horrible siblings, this horrible world. Because I hated her, yeah I hate her I'm sure of it.

Naomi, it's a nice name.

 **Naomi's pov**

I was jaded, confused what the hell just happen? I raised my hand too my neck and felt my new wound, I don't know why I didn't mist, why I didn't stop him. I was so lost in thought I nearly let the cheesecake burn. I managed to save it just as Yui walked back into the kitchen. We put the cheesecake in the fridge, then got back to the raspberry cream, when Yui got a puzzled look on her face and leaned down towards me. "Subaru, he bit you you let him bite you, Naomi how?" she spoke so quickly it took me a moment to understand what she said. "I-I don't know he just came in and it happened I didn't know how to fight back", I said realisation of what I let happen come to me.

"I'm sorry Mii but once the brothers find out he got to you it will become a lot more completive" Yui said, "well I can handle it, and Muu, I am sorry I wasn't here to support you, being here alone must have been horrible."

"it's ok Naomi, I'm safe here, and too an extent you are too, ok?"

Yui left me in my room after that and told me to make sure I am ready in an hour for a family dinner, I did not want to have to wear this nightgown anymore. So I left the bedroom, and went down the halls in search of anything I could throw on. I figured if I could find that Reiji bloke he would be able to help, it seemed like he ran the household. Of course it didn't take long until another person, vampire I guess, found me wondering. I heard a quiet chuckle and a creepy voice "she seems lost teddy should we help her? I don't think so" geez. I would nearly rather Latio over this kid, nearly.

"aha hi Kanato you don't need to help me if you don't want, but if you could point me in the direction of Reiji's room that would be very appreciated". I said that in my sweetest voice possible because I felt like I shouldn't push it with this one. "You smell like chocolate" he said quietly without even answering my question. "Yea well I made some dessert, my speciality in fact it is in the fridge if you want to try it" I said snakingly.

"yes I'll do that" he said while walking away, "teddy thought you should know that Reiji's room is two doors down from here",

"thankyou" I said quietly. Fucking creep, I thought to myself, but I was grateful he helped me. But damn I know a couple phyciacists that would love to get their hands on him. I knocked on the door of Reiji's room and was told to come in. his room was interesting to say the least, so this guy was like a scientist? I couldn't see him anywhere but I assumed he could see me, "um please if you don't mind I would like some real clothes I didn't bring anything with me and I don't know where the clothes I had have gone" I said into the empty room.

"did you think to check the wardrobe in your room? We left you some clothes in there." I heard from the corner of the room behind me, I turned to face Reiji. "Oh well I did not know if I was allowed to look through things so I didn't look" I said, at this point Reiji stepped into the light where I could see him. "How polite of you" he said in the same monotone, "I assume you will be more presentable at the dinner?" I simply nodded wanting to get out of this room. "by the way" Reiji said with, dare I say, a slight hint of enthusiasm, "I have been looking into what you might be and I will be requiring a blood sample later this week, and by the smell the youngest brother should be able to get that."

"ok" is all I said but I knew that all I needed was a small opportunity and I would be out of here before he had the chance to get to me. I left the room slightly shaken and returned to what apparently was my room. I put on some makeup and re-braided my hair. Looking in the wardrobe I decided on a simple grey dress, for some reason none of these outfits covered my neck, wonder why. A knock on my door and I knew that I would have to face all of them, Ayato was standing there "come down it is dinner" he said I got the feeling he didn't like me. The dinner was extremely un-eventful. I always thought that you could tell a lot about an individual through the way they acted at the dinner table. Well these guys acted how they were it was slightly boring honestly. After dinner Yui brought out the cheesecake we made with one slice already missing, "oi who had some early?!" Ayato asked. "Well Kanato helped me earlier so I privileged him to an early slice, since he was so nice" I said with a smile, hoping to stir the pot a little bit. Which it did I received a smile, a real smile from Kanato. Which made me feel like he was more likeable. Everyone enjoyed the dessert, along with a few thrown in comments regarding what Subaru did. But in the end dinner wasn't too bad and I hadn't realised how much it was going to make me smile. "Starting tomorrow you will be attending school with us" Reiji said. Yes! I could not stop smiling, I told everyone I was just excited to get a proper education but really I knew why I was so happy. I was going to that school, the school that my shit box life saver of a car is parked near! All I had to do was get to it, there is spare keys duct taped to the bottom of the car. This is my way out!

Sorry Yui but I'm going to have to leave you.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4-

 **Author's note:** hey, just a quick warning at one point in this chapter the C word is used. I understand a lot of people don't appreciate that word so I am just giving a forewarning. It suited the situation in my opinion. But sorry if it offends anyone, that is not my intention.

 **Naomi's pov-**

I woke up giddy, knowing I would not have to spend another day in this damp mansion. True I had not even been here very long, not compared to Yui at least, but no way was I letting those things ruin my life. I sat up in the bed and looked around into the darkness, it was empty and suffocating all at the same time. I did not belong here. My heart was beating like crazy, whether with nerves or excitement I am not sure. My staring contest with the wall was interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"Mii? Are you awake? You have to be ready for school soon." Yui said softly.

"Yeah, yeah I will be out soon" I said my voice still thick with sleep, Yui opened the door slightly letting in a trail of artificial light stream into the bedroom. "Okay, well your uniform is in the closet see you down at the limo, Yay School." Yui said in an excited tone. What? Limo? She cannot be serious, but then again I would not put it past these guys to have such luxuries. Once Yui had shut the door and left I got up, washed my face, did my hair and makeup then went over to the wardrobe. This school uniform is way cute but I feel like it would not suit me. As I put it on I felt so out of place, the material was amazing and of such high quality, nothing like the clothes I owned. But despite that it felt constricting, like I was about to step into a prison. Oh wait too late.

I got myself ready and headed down to the first floor hoping to find where this apparent limo was. Lucky me I run straight into Reiji, I just act polite and obedient knowing that in a few hours they will never see me again. "So, you do seem excited to be getting a legitimate education" Reiji says while walking me to the apparently full on for real limo.

"Well yes I am very excited, I just want to do my best today so I can have the best possible future" I say happily. "Just today?" Reiji questions, crap.

"Aha and every other day but I do have to get off to a good start" I say with a giggle trying to hide how nervous he just made me. "Make sure you behave well at school and show respect, we cannot have you ruining our reputation, Shu already takes care of that himself." Reiji said showing a hint of anger. Oh, so they really do not get along, I decide to leave it, I cannot be screwed even messing with this guy. "Did you even hear what I said?" Reiji says stopping and turning to me.

"Oh, yeah I did I just am kind of tired, sorry Reiji." I say quietly I do not want to piss this guy off or he might just turn me into one of his science experiments. "Try not to be rude, remember this is not your household and you are privileged to be staying with us." Reiji stated, how dare he! Not only was he not realising the complete irony of what he just said but he was speaking to me like I was some sort of lower being, like I was scum on the street. "Cunt." I mutter harshly while walking faster away from him anger rising within me. Next thing I knew my leg was kicked harshly from under me and I fell to the ground with a thud. Reiji was standing over me with a look of anger I had not seen from anyone since my father, his height made evident by how he towers over me. "How dare you call me that and use such foul language in my house" he growls while pulling my up by my hair. I mist two metres away from him, "well I'm sorry I just don't let people talk to me like I'm some insect" I shout as he approaches me again, I mist away a second time being to feel dizzy and tired. Not today I can't exert all my energy today. "You are not an insect, you are a sacrifice! A meal to us don't you forget that!" he yells at me. I do not even have the time or energy to mist again before he grabs me pulling some of my uniform so he can get to my neck better. This hurts, hurts like hell, I guess it is expected with Reiji being older than Subaru but it is killing me there's no feeling of pleasure just pain. I fall to the ground when Reiji lets go of me, "that should teach you to respect me, now let's go or we will be late for school" Reiji growls while walking away.

After getting my uniform back to a reasonable state and gingerly standing up I make my way to the limo, turns out it was just outside the room we were in. Yui was standing right by the door with tears in her eyes, she must have heard everything. "Naomi please I told you if you fight them you will get hurt, you look exhausted, have some chocolate" she says and hand me a little chocolate wrapped in tin foil. "I tried, sorry" I say then eat the chocolate, my god I am so tired after that but the chocolate does help, I don't feel like I'm going to faint anymore.

Once we got into the limo it made me realise how much of a shitbox my car really is, not that I don't miss it but whoa. I was in awe until snickering snapped me out of it, I looked around the limo and saw that it was Latio and Ayato. Kanato was just staring at me mumbling to his teddy, Shu looked as if he was sleeping, Reiji looked at me with anger and Subaru was… well he wasn't anything, he was just staring out the window indifferent to it all. "What?" I ask Latio and Ayato, I am sick of being laughed at and I am not in the mood to fight with these guys today. "Well you have certainly outdone yourself this morning little fox, I think it is about time we just pass you around till you're empty." Latio said with a sneer. I had no energy to even comment on what he just said, so I looked around for somewhere to sit. I ended up choosing between Muu and Kanato, it seemed safest. The ride to school consisted of snide comments and awkward moments.

"Wow!" I yell once all get out of the limo, trying to act really excited to go to school, all I have to do is wait till I can get away. I start walking towards the school and Reiji grabs my wrist, pulling me away from the others, oh no, what have I done now. "Here" he said handing me a piece of paper "it is your schedule and you are in the same year as Subaru so he will show you around. "I nod in hopes of getting away from him but before I can he continues talking. "I- I am sorry for this morning" he says, I look up at him confused, is he blushing? "I understand the way I talked to you and what I did was inappropriate, however so was that language so it was slightly just." He said looking me in the eyes, "I forgive you, I hope you will do the same for me" I decide to just give in and I do appreciate that he apologised for talking to me like that. "It's forgiven" he says as he walks off. I turn around and walk over to Subaru, "so looks like we're class mates Suba" I say trying to smile, Subaru gives me a confused look which then turns to his usual scowl. "What did you just call me?" he said,

"Shhhhhhhh no time for that now let's go!" I said giving him my biggest yet fakest smile grabbing onto Subaru's arm. Subaru blushes and we walk off, as we turn into the school I see Yui, I run up to her and give her a hug. "Mii? What's going on are you ok?" she questions, I pull away with tears in my eyes, "just happy to be at school is all" I say with a smile. Honestly I just knew that this might be the last time I see her for a long while. Subaru takes me to our homeroom, as we walk I see people looking at me. "Human" I hear one girl with brown hair hiss at me, well this makes it sound like this is a school for vampires which is not unexpected. "Mosquito" I hiss back receiving I shocked and disgusted look from the girl. The classes were as expected, boring, but Subaru was surprisingly nice to me and that made it easier. By the first class comments were being made to me about being human by other kids, no matter to me I'm leaving soon. I figured if I wait until the fourth lesson to get away then the teachers won't notice as much and neither will those men, this way I can get a good head start.

The fourth lesson rolled around and I asked if I could go to the bathroom, once I got outside of the class I felt so excited and nervous that I could have vomited. I moved through the hallways, saying that it felt as if they were stretching forever is a cliché but clichés exist for a reason. When I finally got outside the cold night air snapped me out of the daze I was in. I realised time was precious and I had to hurry without making anyone think I was up to something, I casually walked towards the gates of the school prying that no one will get in my way. I take of this blazer, feeling the cool air on my arms and drop it behind me.

Once I reach the school gate I smile but don't look back, I'm too scared to. The, I run I run so fast that I even mist ahead once or twice but I don't care I just run. About ten minutes later my beautiful shitbox comes into view. "YES!" I yell out I reach it and immediately reach under the car "yes" I say again once I feel the duct tape with my keys. I unlock the car. Man has it got dusty, I sit in the driver's seat and place down the keys on the passengers. I grab a water bottle which was on the dash, I ran so much I am crazy thirsty. The water tastes stale but I welcome it as it slides down my throat.

I sigh out of relief, knowing that I am about to hit the road and get away from those creeps, and Yui. I kind of can't believe that I am running away again, leaving her again. But I have no other choice. I reach over to get the keys and start this Bessie up, "huh" I say, where are the keys? I left them there. "Looking for these little fox?" the next thing I knew the back support of the car seat gave out and I fell backwards.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5-

 **Naomi's pov**

"You know I have to admit" Latio sneered "this is one of the best attempts at escaping one of our prey has ever made" I tried to snap back a reply but Latio had his hand covering my mouth. The only sound I could make were grunts as I tried to struggle away from him. I could barely move as he was using his other arm to hold me tightly against him. Being stuck in the back of my car, which isn't exactly roomie, with Latio is not ideal. This creep would take every advantage he could get, and there was no way I was going to just give up on escaping. I knew I could mist away but I wouldn't be able to get far, I had to get out of the car before trying that. "You know what I find most difficult to believe about this whole situation" Latio said in a low but teasing tone as he leaned closer to my ear "is how you were going to leave Yui all alone, maybe you aren't that good a friend" then I felt the edge of my ear become warm and wet. My body stiffened up, not only had he just said that I wasn't a good friend but he had licked me! I did not like where this was going so I bit down as hard as I could on his hand, I didn't even pierce the skin but I hoped that it would hurt him enough for me to be able to get away.

But all my attempt to escape was met with was laughter, it wasn't like the usual way Latio laughed. It was low and dark, with an angry tone. "Oh little fox, I don't think" he whispered "you want to get into a biting competition with me." Before I could even react I had been flipped over and was lying on the backseat as Latio held my wrists, and was hovering above me. "LET ME GO YOU FERAL!" I yelled at him, not for a moment giving up getting away, I struggled beneath him even though I wasn't quite sure how to get out of this.

"Feral huh?" Latio smirked "well little fox if that's what I am, maybe I should try to ravage you like a dog?"

"Get away from me" I said hotly "how the hell do you think this is ok?" as I finished my sentence I noticed that Latio had used his other hand to undo the top I was wearing, exposing my stomach a bra. "I know this is ok because this is my right" he said as his eyes travelled over my exposed skin "it's my right to ravage women" the tone he used both terrified me and pissed me off. The angry side of me, as usual prevailed over the terrified. I looked at Latio, his eyes meeting mine "you know keep talking like that and people will start thinking you have major mommy issues" I hissed. I knew I had hit a nerve with that statement as Latio's eyes darkened.

He leaned in close to my face a whispered so harshly he was nearly spitting in my face "you have NO idea little fox" he moved his face down towards just below my bra. "Now you're going to pay for trying to run away AND that little statement" I was about to tell him to fuck off when pain shot through the side of my body. I looked down to see that Latio had bit into my side, and in the next moment he dragged his fangs towards my belly button, leaving two cut bleeding across my stomach. I didn't scream, and I didn't yell, not matter how close I was to doing that, I didn't want him to win. After spending some time licking the blood that was flowing out of me he moved and looked me in the eyes. "I can't feed much from around your ribs but the mark I just made will be there for a very long time" he sneered. Then in a pouty voice he teased "I'm surprised that you stayed so quiet, I want you to scream and cry little fox" at that Latio let go of my wrists. I tried to back away from him but I was so exhausted and dizzy from the blood loss.

The sounds of the woods outside and Latio's comments and laughs all became fuzzy in my ears, how did I get like this? What happened? Where am I? Was I, escaping? I felt so weak it was like I had just let myself go. A sharp pain attacked my neck burning into my skin, with a hint of pleasure mixed in. the pain withdrew slightly only for the same pain to occur on my collar bone, then my shoulder, then back to my neck. What was that? God it hurt so badly, so why didn't I want it to stop, god Latio would love to hear that. Wait… Latio!

Then I suddenly snapped out of my confused state the metallic smell of blood filling my nostrils and I realised I had broken my promise to myself. I was screaming so loud and crying, god I hadn't cried in years, not like this, not out of pain. I had no idea how long I had been screaming or how long I had even been in this situation all I could focus on was the pain, and trying to deny within myself that there was parts of it I enjoyed. Once I managed to stop screaming Latio looked up at me with a smug look across his face "Well" he teased "I guess it's time we went home"

Latio walked me all the way back to the mansion, I was too tired to run away, I was too tired to fight anymore. I didn't even notice when we arrived to the mansion, not until Ayato loudly asked while laughing "why the hell is she walking around without a top on?!" I hadn't even realised that Latio didn't put my top back on me and let me walk home nearly half naked. "She tried to escape" Latio laughed "she had to be taught a lesson" I looked up to see all the brothers sitting in various spots of the sitting room. Wait when did I come inside? I caught Subaru's eye and guilt filled me, though I'm not sure why. His facial expression was un-readable and before I knew it I was in tears again. Worry flashed across Subaru's face although it came and went so quickly I couldn't be sure if it even happened. "Yui" he said turning away from me "go upstairs and clean her up."

 **Yui's pov**

As I lead Mii up the stairs towards her bathroom I suddenly became aware of how angry I was, angry at Latio and slightly angry at Naomi. She left, or she was going to and she wasn't even going to tell me, again. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to leave?" I asked in a whisper "you were going to leave me again"

"I-I was going to send you a letter as soon as I was safe I promise" she stammered "I just had to get away." As I did understand her reasoning it hurt a bit to know she didn't trust me as much as she used too.

As I ran her a bath I became more and more aware of the scent of her blood, why did I have to have become one of them? I hated it! Naomi removed her clothing and I helped her lower herself in to the bath, I watched as she winced when her cuts came into contact with the soapy water. That is going to scar badly, how could Latio do that to her? It's low even by his standards.

After Naomi was clean and asleep in her bed I went to throw out her filthy uniform, I couldn't help smelling it and wondering what it would taste like, lord! What was I turning into?! I hurried out the door with the uniform still in my arms, I was seriously worried I wouldn't be able to protect my dearest friend. I just hope she finds a way to protect herself.


End file.
